


Him.

by psyleedee



Series: Dean/Castiel Original Poetry. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: In his arms I find shelter,A refuge,A haven,A sanctum.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean/Castiel Original Poetry. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980445
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Him.

_His breath on my lips,_   
_His hands on my skin._   
_His words in my ears,_   
_His gaze in mine,_   
_In his arms I find shelter,_   
_A refuge,_   
_A haven,_   
_A sanctum._

_His laugh in my blood,_   
_His smile in my veins._   
_His taste in on my tongue,_   
_His scent that lingers,_   
_And wraps around my being,_   
_A warmth._   
_A bubble._   
_A comfort._

_His touch, his sound, his sight, his taste— Him— inside me, around me, everywhere._

_Him._

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this a while ago and since I have nothing better to do, I decided to put it out in the world for other people to enjoy (that is hopefully if you did). Thank you guys for reading! 🥰🥺


End file.
